The present invention disclosed herein relates to a thin film depositing apparatus, and more particularly, to a thin film depositing apparatus depositing a thin film on a film or a flat plate.
A high-performance thin film becomes greatly utilized because of development of electronic communication technology. Moreover, Research and Development (R&D) for mass production of the high-performance thin film is actively in progress. A typical thin film depositing apparatus may include a cluster type multi sputtering system. In relation to the cluster type sputtering system, a plurality of process chambers may be disposed with a shape of a square, a pentagon, a hexagon, or an octagon around one transfer chamber through a centralized scheme. The transfer chamber may include a robot arm transferring a substrate by the piece to the process chamber. However, since the typical cluster type sputtering system needs to sequentially perform a process of a single substrate, its productivity may be reduced.